Blue
by La dama sin nombre
Summary: El azul denota tristeza,o al menos eso dicen, ¡pero es sólo un simple color! Y eso,Benson lo sabía muy bien. [CANCELADO]
1. Cap 1

_¡Hey,chicos! ¡DIOS! No sabía que me iba a desaparecer así,he estado más activa en otros sitios que aquí(cuando de escribir se trata obviamente) he pensado en una historia,aún está por desarrollarse,se subirá un tanto después pero quería dar señales de vida aquí._ _Espero estén al pendiente de esta nueva historia,¿de qué trataría?,piensen un poco con la descripción jajaja_

 _Sin más que decir,espero lo disfruten_

*

 **Los personajes de Regular Show no me pertenecen,son propiedad de JG Quintel.**

*

El sol se alzaba desde el horizonte anunciando que un nuevo día estaba por empezar,las flores abrían sus pétalos al sentir los primeros rayos de luz seguidamente de unas que otras mariposas rodeándolas.

Un agudo sonido hacía eco en una habitación,donde su huesped,irritado,apagó el aparato que emitía dicho ruido. Con un suspiro,se incorporó de la cama hasta finalmente salir de allí.

*

Le tocaba ir caminando hasta su trabajo,ya que su auto está en mantenimiento,con algo de suerte,vivía cerca de donde empleaba. Miraba de reojo su reloj de muñeca,apuntaba las 6:30 de la mañana,tenía tiempo de sobra antes de poder empezar en realidad,pero le gustaba adelantarse y sen puntual en ese concepto. Alzando su mirada,ve la enorme casa que estaba en el parque,lugar donde mantenía su trabajo,dió un ligero suspiro antes de entrar a dicho lugar.

Desde que Mordecai y Rigby tomaron rumbo distintos,la vida de Benson ha cambiado bastante,¿quién iba a pensar que de verdad los iba a extrañar? De vez en cuando,se detenía a ver a través de la ventana imaginándose aquellos días con ellos. Pero ellos,no están,pensaba mantenerse en contacto pero era mucho pedir,de todos modos,no les quería interrumpir.

Subiendo las escaleras con el motivo de dirigirse a su oficina,se detuvo en seco al ver la puerta donde antiguamente alojaba los chicos,¡sí! quizás ellos lo han sacado de sus nervios,claro que han hecho desorden en el parque,pero en el fondo...los quería. Suspiró hasta que finalmente llega a su oficina,todo parecía en orden,tal y como siempre lo deja,con la única diferencia de que había unos letreros anunciando que se necesitaba nuevos empleados sobre su escritorio,probablemente Skips lo había dejado allí en la noche anterior.

Sí,la vida en el parque ha cambiado bastante desde la desaparición física de Papaleta por igual. Benson sólo se dirigió a la ventana como le era de costumbre,hundido en sus pensamientos,apoyando su mano en el vidrio. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz,era Skips,éste se da la vuelta para tener una mejor vista,se sobresalta un poco al ver dos jovenes que le acompañaba por igual.

"Ellos están aquí por el empleo,Benson." Anunció finalmente el yeti.

"Oh,ya veo." Replicó la máquina de chicles, "Será cuestión de minutos para que se instalen finalmente aquí."

Skips sólo asiente,dejando a los nuevos miembros en la oficina de Benson. Después de unos minutos,ambos estaban finalmente "a bordo" en el parque,la máquina de chicles sólo le tocaba ver cómo los nuevos chicos salían de la oficina con unas sonrisas marcadas en el rostro,por otro lado,Benson permanecía recostado en su asiento mirando el techo iluminado por la luz del día,sí,en parte deseaba volver a los viejos días,pero como todo,tocaba seguir adelante. Decidido,se levantó de donde estaba,dándole un último vistazo a su oficina hasta que sale de allí cerrando la puerta con delicadeza. Una nueva página estaba por ser escrita.

*

 **¡Aaahhh! Después de casi dos años,he vuelto con una nueva historia,en sí,está corta,pero de verdad he querido escribir. No sé cuántos capitulos tendrá,pero me aseguraré que continué. He pensado tomarlo como una "continuación",pero a mi manera,no tomando mucho el final jaja.**

 **¡Aún pienso que he perdido el toque en esto xD en fin,espero ver sus opiniones pronto!**


	2. Cap 2

**Los personajes de Regular Show no me pertenecen,son propiedad de JG Quintel.**

Con portapapeles en mano,sale de la casa para por fin dar anuncio de la llegada de los nuevos empleados y seguidamente asignar las tareas del día. Abriendo la puerta principal,se da paso hasta quedar frente del hogar donde la mayoría de los miembros del parque,estaban reunidos en los escalones,al igual que los nuevos,con un suspiro dirigió su mirada en lo escrito y empezó con la asignación.

" _Muy bien,como saben,hoy han llegado nuevos miembros para este parque,sólo quiero que los sientan bienvenidos aq_ uí." Con ello,daba pie a lo del día. Ya asignado las labores,todos se dispersan con el propósito de realizarla,nadie parecía quejarse de ello. Espera,¿deberían quejarse? Para en seco,de verdad algo le extrañaba...oh,sí. Mordecai y Rigby. Con un ceño fruncido miró los escalones,no podía creer que de verdad los seguía extrañando,sabía bien que ese día llegaría. Su semblante cambió cuando los recuerdos,literalmente,golpeaban su mente.

 _Mordecai y Rigby estaban en su habitación,cada uno de ellos estaban tomando sus cosas colocándolas en distintas cajas. Días anteriores,el par de amigos,se detenían a hablar sobre lo que ambos iban a hacer en el futuro,estaban concientes de que significaba en que tenían que tomar caminos diferentes. Se detuvieron al notar que alguien más estaba en la habitación,alzando su mirada,se encontraron con la presencia de su jefe,Benson_.

"¡ _Hola,Benson!" Diciendo casi al unísono el mapache y el aviar; la máquina de chicles sólo contestó el saludo esbozando una leve sonrisa en su rostro._

 _Realmente,aunque no quería admitirlo,tenía un nudo en la garganta al ver a los chicos a punto de partir del parque,aquel par en que se convirtió un dolor de cabeza ahora de tanto tiempo,estaban por marcharse. Ambos eran jovenes,podían cansarse de la misma rutina queriendo cambiar eso y experimentar,por así decirlo,con algo más, sabía bien ese concepto. El silencio en aquella habitación,fue interrumpida por el mamífero quien anunciaba a Mordecai que Eileen había llegado,acto seguido,este abandonó la habitación en un parpadeo para poder encontrarse con la ya mencionada._

 _Sólo quedaron Benson y Mordecai._

 _Por su parte,el arrendajo seguía ordenando,hasta que finalmente,decide sellar una de las cajas con cinta adhesiva. Con un suspiro,contempló la caja por un momento hasta que reacciona recordando que había alguien más en el sitio, levantó el rostro y posó la mirada con la de Benson,una ligera sonrisa en su pico se daba paso_.

" _Oh,lo siento."afirmó al fin el aviar,"No me percaté que aún seguías aquí_."

" _Descuida" respondió,"De todos modos,no quería interrumpir_."

 _Nuevamente,el silencio se apoderó de la habitación,ninguno de los dos se miraban directamente,hasta que Benson toma el valor de "romper el hielo"_.

" _Así que,decidieron ir más allá del parque...Nunca me imaginé que de verdad lo hicieran_."

" _Sí,es decir,lo hemos hablado y llegamos a esta conclusión." Sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro,Mordecai de nuevo posa su mirada en la de su jefe, "Al menos, ya no estariamos para sacarte de tus casillas,eso es bueno...¿no? Digo,fuimos los causantes de muchas cosas aquí y de verdad,también hemos causado que tu rabieta incrementara_."

 _Benson sólo rie a lo bajo,a lo que sobresalta un poco a Mordecai_.

" _No." finalmente habló, "Descuida,en se_ rio."

"Oh." _Mordecai miró de reojo su caja ya sellada, "Entonces...supongo que,¿estariamos a mano?_ "

"¿ _A qué te refieres?" Con un rostro confundido,Benson le miraba_.

" _Digo,¿perdonarías todo lo que hemos causado?" cuestinó con serenidad el azulado,"Puede sonar ridículo ahora,pero si vamos a partir de aquí,sólo quiero que sepas que aparte de todo el desastre que hemos provocado en este sitio,durante todos estos años nunca me había sentido tan bien conociendo todos aquí,realmente lo sentía como un segundo hogar..._ "

 _Antes que Benson pudiera contestar,de sorpresa,Mordecai se le acerca tomándole ambos hombros hasta que finalmente le abraza. Benson estaba estático,no sabía qué o cómo reaccionar,podía jurar que había escuchado un "gracias" susurrado. Sus brazos estaban a la par de su propio cuerpo,sin mover un sólo músculo,por otro lado,Mordecai seguía en esamisma posición. Benson le miraba de reojo por unos segundos hasta que finalmente le corresponde el abrazo. Ambos permanecieron así por un largo rato,sí,era extraño para ambos,pero podría decirse que ya era el momento para ello._

 _Ambos escuchan un llamado desde el primer piso de la casa,donde el abrazo se tuvo el motivo de ser interrumpido_.

" _¡Mordecai! ¿Ya está listo todo? ¡Eileen está esperándote igual para despedirse!" Resonó la voz del conocido mapache_.

" _¡Sí,en un momento bajo,Rigby!" Confirmó el arrendajo antes de dirigir una última mirada a su jefe, "Así que...la hora ya llegó_."

"S _í" Afirmó la máquina de chicles, "De verdad,les deseo...a ambos,buena suerte._ "

 _No podía creer lo que había dicho,no le era común hacerlo,más con el par de amigos,pero realmente estaba siendo sincero._

 _Así pasaron los minutos hasta que la habitación quedó tan vacía como la primera vez que ellos habían estado en el parque. Sí,ellos habían dejado finalmente el parque. Benson,con paso lento recorría la ya vacía habitación,seguidamente,se sienta en el suelo del ya mencionado lugar._

 **Bueno,aquí está finalmente el segundo capítulo de esta nueva historia,la siento algo forzada pero ahí va xD espero les guste! Nos leeremos luego**!


	3. Cap 3

**Los personajes de Regular Show no me pertenecen,son propiedad de JG Quintel.**

"Benson...¡Benson!"

Saliendo de su trance,el mencionado dá un ligero sobresalto haciendolo al fin reaccionar,mirando a su costado a quien le estaba llamando,era Skips.

"¿Algo ocurre?"Cuestionó el yeti,a lo que la máquina de chicles sólo nego por un momento con su momento,Skips sabía en el fondo que algo le pasaba. Con paciencia,tan siquiera,esperaba una verdadera respuesta por parte de Benson. Con nervios por su presencia,pues,sabía que no estaba conforme con una simple negación,el del cuerpo rojizo,abriendo despacio su boca emitió al fin algo.

"Ellos." Afirmó,mirando por un momento a Skips, "Sólo eso."

Apartando su mirada ahora fijándose a la casa del lugar,pudo escuchar un ligero suspiro del yeti. Sí,ya había pasado un largo tiempo desde que los chicos han abandonado,por así decirlo,el parque,pero aún así,el sentimiento era el mismo. Jamás pensaba extrañarlos a ese nivel realmente,sólo los veía como unos empleados flojeando a cada rato que podían,o hasta con su misma figura presente,tenían el descaro de saltarse el trabajo asignado,pero a decir verdad,tampoco pensaba que les haría tanta falta.

*

El sol estaba ya por ocultarse,la fría brisa de la tarde se daba paso cada vez más. Viendo el hermoso panorama del momento,Benson tomó su abrigo rojo junto a las llaves de su auto,cerrando tras sí la puerta de su oficina.

Bajando ya las escaleras,se detuvo en el último escalón,dirigiendo su mirada a la sala...tan vacía,tan silenciosa. Por un momento se imaginó ver a Mordecai y a Rigby jugar su rutina diaria de videojuegos: Mordecai riendo por ver a su mapache amigo quejarse de que había perdido. Esos dos,siempre peleaban en la más mínima cosa; parpadeándo varias veces,esa visión había ya desaparecido. Un suspiro salió de sus labios abandonando en cuestión de segundos del hogar.

*

Con ambas manos en el volante,una mirada fija en el camino que transitaba y una mente llena de pensamientos,era el estado actual de la máquina de chicles,estaba decidido ir de una vez a su apartamento,pero tomó otro camino. Realmente,quería al menos despejarse un poco más del momento.

Con casette de su música de viaje,daba como inicio su rumbo sin sentido en la carretera,veía pasar autos a su costado pero parecía no importarle realmente. Con algo de suerte,tenía la suficiente cantidad de gasolina para dicha desición. Pero de verdad,¿valía la pena ya?

*

 **Y aquí otro corto capitulo de mi historia ;0; ¡espero les guste**!


	4. Cap 4

**Los personajes de Regular Show no me pertencen,son propiedad de JG Quintel.**

*

La luna,junto a las estrellas,brillaba en el oscuro firmamento. Un suspiro se dió paso en la máquina de chicles,donde continuaba su trayecto mientras la música en la radio se proyectaba,¿cuánto tiempo estaba en la carretera? ni él mismo lo sabía,sus pensamientos le golpeaban una y otra vez su pensar,hasta que se detuvo al notar que el semáforo se tornó en rojo.

Con una mirada fija al aparato,esperaba a que cambiara de color,de reojo veía a la gente circular por las calles y a los sitios que aún permanecían abiertos a esas horas en la ciudad. Reaccionando al ver que al fin,el semáforo cambió a verde,dió marcha a su auto.

Faltando pocos metros,Benson pudo divisar el edificio donde estaba alojado su apartamento,después de ese largo recorrido,un descanso estaría bien.

*

Oprimiendo un botón,la puerta del elevador se cierra de inmediato,Benson se recuesta un tanto entre las paredes del aparato esperando llegar a su piso. Con brazos cruzadas acompañado de la lenta pero fastidiosa típica canción para elevadores,estaba hundido en sus pensamientos nuevamente,realmente detestaba que eso pasara,más por el asunto de sus antiguos empleados,¿por qué seguía recordándolos? ¿No era eso lo que quería?...¿Librarse de ellos? Se sobresalta al notar que la puerta se abrió,sin pensarlo más,sale de allí hasta llegar a su apartamento.

*

De un lado a otro,estaba moviéndose en la cama intentando dormir. Irritado de no conseguirlo,se incorpora llevándose una mano a la cabeza,posó su mirada a su costado donde estaba su mesita de noche junto a una lámpara,éste decide encenderla mientras nuevamente se deja caer en la cama ahora mirando el techo un tanto agobiado,¿cuánto más tenía que sopotar eso? Un ruido,o más bien,un maullido, hizo que rompiera sus pensamientos. Viendo otra vez a su costado pudo contemplar a su gato,McFluffin,sentado en el suelo mirándole fijamente mientras movía con lentitud su cola.

"Oh,¿qué haces aquí?" Sin dejarle terminar,de un salto,el gato sube a la cama de Benson acomodándose entre las sábanas; Benson sólo rueda los ojos a ver a su gato dormir a su lado,no era cosa nueva,siempre lo hacía cuando la máquina de chicles dejaba la puerta de su habitación abierta. Extendiendo su mano hacia la lámpara,pudo apagarla mientras recostaba su cabeza contra la almohada tratando de conciliar el sueño,sin darse cuenta,cayó rendido.

Los primeros rayos del sol se daban paso hasta donde alcanzaba la habitación,con lentitud,Benson abría los ojos al sentir la luz que entraba a través de su ventana,frunciendo un poco el ceño,apartó las sábanas de encima saliendo de la cama,y de nuevo,a la misma rutina de siempre,o quizás...

*

Sintiéndose preparado para ir hacia el trabajo,baja las escaleras hasta salir del dichoso edificio,con mirada al frente,pudo notar a las personas ya circular en la calle y en las aceras,con perros en correa,unos trotando,unos llevando a sus hijos a la escuela,sí,lo cotidiano. Benson estaba a punto de subir en su auto,pero algo le llamó la atención,parpadeó varias veces pensando de que fuese una mala ilusión de su mente. Podía jurar que había visto a Mordecai caminar en la acera junto a un cuadro pintado bajo su brazo,sin siquiera mirar a su costado; ante ello,Benson estaba estático,estaba dudando de sí mismo ahora,pensando que estaba ya perdiendo su cordura,entra de inmediato a su auto,encendiéndolo hasta conducir hacia el parque. El azulado,de reojo pudo notar y reconocer de inmediato el auto que había pasado a su costado hasta desaparecer de su vista.

"...¿Benson?"


	5. Cap 5

**_Los personajes de Regular Show no me pertenecen,son propiedad de JG Quintel._**

*

Los árboles del parque se mecían al ritmo de la brisa de la mañana,delicadas hojas caían de ellos hasta tocar suelo,no muy lejos de allí,pasaba un vehículo de color rojizo,siendo este,estacionado frente a la casa de dicho sitio. Con un suspiro proveniente de sus labios y con ambas manos firmes en el volante,estaba tomándose unos instantes antes de salir de dicho auto,su mente no sólo se estaba convirtiendo en su peor enemigo cuando de querer olvidar se tratase,si no que también le hacía ver cosas o eso es lo que pensaba,sólo deseaba hacer lo posible para que eso se borrara de una vez mas no podía por alguna extraña razón.

*

Dejando las llaves en su escritorio,se sentó en la silla que estaba próximo a él mientras daba por inicio su larga y agotada rutina diaria. Sus párpados se sentían pesados,a decir verdad,no pudo conciliar muy bien el sueño,con el poco café que bebió antes de llegar al parque no le ayudaba lo suficiente como para mejorar. Con un bolígrafo en sus manos,escribía de forma lenta sobre las hojas que estaban reposando en su escritorio,el ambiente no era ni tenso ni tedioso,más bien era calmado...muy calmado. Por algun motivo,eso a Benson cada día le era un tanto raro,ya le era costumbre escuchar algún tipo de desorden en la casa,sí,a pesar de ya haber pasado un año desde que los chicos decidieron hacer de sus vidas distintas,los sentimientos por ello aún permanecían. No lo quería admitir,pero,sí que los extrañaba,aunque sabía que como todo,tiene su inicio y su respectivo final. Con la vista en los papeles,se detuvo en la escritura al escuchar que alguien le llamaba al otro lado de la puerta de su oficina

"Benson,¿puedo pasar?" La máquina de chicles sólo emitió un "adelante" mientras que la puerta se abría dándole paso al yeti. "Debo hablar contigo."

Por un instante,pensó más bien,que se trataba de algún asunto interno al parque,pero todo pensamiento fue opacado

"No sé cómo te lo tomarías,pero,también he decidido hacer algo más que estar en el parque."

 _Oh no._

"¿A qué te refieres?" Cuestionó al instante la máquina de chicles,sin quitarle la mirada a Skips quién hacía lo mismo.

"No,no voy a renunciar a esto,sólo quiero tomar alguna otra vocación mientras tanto...como mecánico."

"Pero,puedes hacerlo aquí de igual forma." Skips sólo negó con lentitud, "No,no lo entiendes."

"Entonces,lo que quieres es que te conceda un permiso...¿Es eso?"

"Sólo será temporal,lo prometo."

Ambos hombres quedaron en silencio; Skips estaba esperando una respuesta en cambio Benson estaba aún decidiendo,después de todo,era como una pieza de gran ayuda para el parque,en todos sus sentidos. Al final de cuentas,Benson le concedió el permiso y en cuanto al yeti, se sentía totalmente agradecido. La máquina de chicles sólo le tocó ver,literalmente,desaparecer de su oficina,dejándo el ambiente tal y como estaba hace un instante. Con algo de suerte,sería cosa temporal,pero de igual forma le iba costar buscar ayuda cuando más se necesitaba.

*

Con firmeza,trazaba delicadas líneas sobre el lienzo,asegurándose de igual forma que quedara uniforme. Colocando su pincel sobre la mesa,decide dar un sorbo al contenido de la taza contemplando del mismo modo lo recien pintado. No era más que un estilo abstracto,pero con una gran combinación de colores que simplemente encantaba. El arrendajo dejó la taza sobre la mesa,decidido a continuar con más; Mordecai decidió alojarse en un local en donde podía estar a gusto junto a tantas latas de pinturas gastadas,su sueño de ser piloto de avión se opacaba un tanto al paso de meses pero no dejaba de pensar en ello,dándose ánimos a su primera y única opción: pintar. Sí,después de todo,sólo quería probar realmente hasta llegar a otro punto por así decirlo. Desde que desalojó el parque,tenía la idea en la cabeza desde el inicio como una forma temporal o auxiliar. Los años que estudió arte al principio estaba en simple olvido,pero decidió retomarla tiempo después,ahora rodeado de lienzos pintados y otros sólo en espera de tener color alguno. Mordecai decidió tomar un descanso del día,decidiendo salir de allí no sin antes ajustar la puerta.

*

Mirando a ambos lados,cruza la calle junto a otros peatones,conteniéndose,mira de reojo los lugares abiertos hasta dar lo que era un supermercado; Con canasto en mano observaba los productos que iba a tomar,no era mucho después de todo,teniendo en cuenta que vivía solo. Suspiró tomando una lata de jugo de tomate,colocándolo en el canasto mientras seguía escogiendo lo demás.

Dándose la vuelta,vió a muy pocos metros a alguien en particular,a decir verdad,ya estaba empezando a dudar de sí mismo.


	6. Cap 6

**_Los personajes de Regular Show no me pertenecen, son propiedad de JG Quintel_**.

*

Con la mirada fija en la entrada del lugar, aún no podía escapar de su asombro de quién se trataba, sabía bien que últimamente ha tenido unos días agitados en el trabajo, cosa que se decía a sí mismo que eran productos de su imaginación. Pero se veía tan real como para que sea un simple sueño.

Le era extraño ya, era la segunda ocasión que le veía, en un principio pensó más bien que era una mala jugada que le hacía su mente, pero esta vez ya no sabía ni qué pensar. ¡Estaba justo allí!, ¡Su ex empleado estaba justo a unos pocos metros de donde estaba!

Ugh.

Por otro lado, el arrendajo se daba paso al pasillo contrario del de Benson. Ante ello, la máquina de chicles parpadea varias veces antes de reaccionar, no podía creer que no lo haya visto o eso era lo que pensaba, aunque por otro lado le pareció un alivio…tal vez.

Benson toma la lata de jugo de tomate colocándola en el canasto que tenía aferrada en su mano izquierda, alzó la mirada contemplando el final de su pasillo, se cuestionaba a sí mismo si al caminar hasta allá, se lo encontraría otra vez, pero lo más seguro es que lo ignoraría de nuevo. Soltando un suspiro, caminó hasta la esquina y-. En efecto, ahí estaba, decidiendo qué producto llevar. Poco a poco, estaba dudando de sí mismo, pero en vez de ello, ¿por qué simplemente no iba hasta él y le hablaba? Suena tan fácil, pero para Benson sonaba como un desafío. Hundido en sus pensamientos, no se había percatado que el aviar le había dirigido una mirada.

Sobresaltado, reacciona al fin, su vista se posó en la de Mordecai, parecía sonreír al verle, después de tanto tiempo se habían reencontrado nuevamente, puede llamarse una simple coincidencia. A decir verdad, Benson aún no podía creerlo.

"¿Benson? Viejo, que curioso verte aquí."

O quizás…

Quería emitir palabra alguna pero por una extraña razón, no podía, sentía la necesidad de salir del lugar lo más rápido que pudiera, pero las piernas tampoco respondían. Prácticamente, estaba anonadado.

El aviar solamente le miraba como esperando tan siquiera una significante palabra, pero nada parecía hacer efecto; decidido a no continuar un contacto visual con lo que era su jefe, se daba media vuelta para volver a lo suyo, eso hasta que algo lo hizo parar en seco.

"Mordecai, espera."

El mencionado sólo le miraba con el rabilo de su ojo, esperando que siguiera hablando, por así decirlo.

"Lo siento, no pensé realmente verte de nuevo" Mencionó al fin la máquina de chicles.

El arrendajo se dio la vuelta, quedando ambos ahora frente a frente, esbozando una sonrisa en su pico, no quitaba la vista en la de Benson. "Descuida, yo mucho menos. Pero me alegra al menos verte por un instante."

"Sí" Sólo eso respondió.

Repentinamente, el silencio en ambos volvió, pero no sin antes de que Mordecai decidiera romper de nuevo el hielo.

"Si te interesa, podrías pasar a verme cualquier día que puedas." El arrendajo busca entre uno de los bolsillos, a lo que parecía una tarjeta de presentación, anexado la dirección de un local. "…O también todos del parque; Eso si eso quieres, claro. Sé que tan ocupado estarías en el parque-"

"Descuida" Respondió. "Prometo hacerlo."

Sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro, Mordecai se despide de Benson, mientras éste le tocaba verle "perderse" entre uno de los pasillos. La máquina de chicles posa su vista en la pequeña tarjeta, parecía ya tener tiempo de tenerla consigo, pero eso era lo que menos importaba. ¿Realmente estaría dispuesto a visitarle tan siquiera? Ese no era su estilo.

*

Moviendo su cola despacio, el gato esperaba que su tazón tuviese algo de comer. La puerta principal se abrió, el olor del visitante le parecía sumamente familiar, bajando de la mesa quedando a su frente; por un descuido, no se había percatado que casi le pisa la cola de su mascota, resopla frustrado. Erizado, sale corriendo a esconderse bajo uno de los muebles.

"McFluffin, lo siento." La máquina de chicles suspira mientras coloca las bolsas plásticas sobre la mesa de la cocina, sintió de pronto ligeros pasos, sabía bien que era su gato, no le era muy común que le siguiera tanto pero sabía lo que quería realmente.

*

Miraba el techo, recostado en su cama ahora, las cuatro paredes de dicho sitio eran los únicos testigos de cómo se encontraba en ese momento. Por muy cansado que se sentía, algo le impedía dormir. Era simplemente él. Era estúpido pensar que ese ligero encuentro lo dejaría así, de verdad no se esperaba, o al menos no quería por el momento, verle a la cara. Entonces, recordó algo: la tarjeta. ¿Era necesario?, ¿Realmente lo era? Sabía bien que extrañaba su presencia en el parque-mejor dicho, de ambos chicos. Una parte de él quería saber cómo se encontraban,con Mordecai,sería un inicio.


	7. Cap 7

**Los personajes de Regular Show no me pertenecen, son propiedad de JG Quintel.**

*

No podía dejar de ver la pequeña tarjeta que tenía en una de sus manos, le era poco creíble las cosas que estaban pasando desde que le vió caminar cerca de las aceras,y ahora,en el super mercado.

No era más de las diez de la mañana de un domingo,día donde la gran parte no trabajaba y tomaban descanso,pero para Benson,era otro día más de la semana. Su vista se posó ahora en la ventana de la cocina,realmente estaba hundido en sus pensamientos en ese caso en especial,con Mordecai.

Se cuestionaba a sí mismo si estaría bien hacerle una pequeña visita y salir de allí lo más pronto posible. Su mente,literalmente,se convirtió en un lugar sólo de dudas acerca del arrendajo y de vez en cuando,del mapache por igual. No había visto a Rigby desde ese día de su boda con la topa,una parte de él ya le era obvio verles ese final,quizás ya estaría establecido en otro lugar siguiendo con su vida,como la gran mayoría lo estaban haciendo ahora.

Por otro lado, a veces se sentía estancado preguntándose si debía hacer lo mismo,hacer algo más que permanecer en un solo trabajo ; Sus perspectivas habían disminuido al paso de los años, empezando desde la secundaria, donde ya se había establecido en una banda la cual tuvo un mal final y sin hablar,en que vió perder a lo que consideraba un amigo...¡Frente a sus ojos!

Ya luego de ello,más bien le fue obligado conseguir un trabajo "serio" por su padre,hasta llegar al parque.

No se quejaba de lo que era ahora,pero en ocasiones,se detenía a ver,por así decirlo,sus sueños frustrados. Pero sabía bien que debía seguir adelante,cosa que muchas veces le era difícil. Tenía sus altas y sus bajas,pero permanecía ahí.

Su vista se posa a su taza vacía,estaba tan concentrado en sus recuerdos que no se había percatado que se había bebido la gran parte del café. Suspiró. Detestaba perderse en sus pensamientos,y más en cosas así.

*

El reloj marcaba ahora las tres en punto. Estaba en la sala con el control retomo aferrado en su mano,mientras cambiaba los canales. Nada. No había nada bueno que ver. Cansado de buscar un buen progrma, apaga seguidamente el televisor. Realmente no tenía nada planeado ese día, con nadie con quién salir.

*

No podía creer que de verdad lo estaba haciendo, ¿Estaba bien acaso? A cada paso que daba,dudaba más y más. No era alguien que estaba acostumbrado a visitar a los demás cuando más lo pedían, pero por alguna razón,se convenció a sí mismo a salir de esa rutina.

Miraba de reojo a las personas que caminaban cerca de él,sin mucho que decir o pronunciar,alzó su mirada mirando fijamente al frente,en parte quería detenerse y regresar a su apartamento,pero no podía,no quería más bien. Estaba decidido a avanzar,no a retroceder,sólo esperaba que todo saliera bien tan siquiera,o al menos,que fuera cosa de minutos.

*

Estaba frente al local donde lo había indicado la tarjeta que el mismo arrendajo le ofreció en ese último encuentro,realmente pensaba más bien que su mente estaba perdiendo el control al llegar a tal punto,pero ya nada podía hacer,después de todo,lo había prometido.

Tomando un respiro,toca la puerta principal del lugar esperando alguna respuesta. Nada. Parecía que no se encontraba en ese momento,pero fue persistente tocando nuevamente la puerta.

Ese segunda intento,pudo haber jurado que escuchó unos pasos aligerados acercarse hasta él,hasta que finalmente la puerta se había abierto. En efecto,estaba allí,el aviar se sorprende al ver a quien tenía al frente.

"¿Benson?" Decidió hablar el arrendajo sin quitarle la mirada a la máquina de chicles. "Oh vaya,no pensé verte tan pronto."

 _No,tampoco yo._

Benson le mira por un instante antes de responderle. "Bueno, realmente no tenía mucho que hacer, decidí a sólo pasarme por aquí un rato."

Mordecai se aparta un poco de la puerta. "Entonces,pasa con confianza."

Benson no dijo más nada,accediendo al lugar mientras que Mordecai cierra la puerta al notar que ya estaba adentro.

*

Cuadros,pinturas,pinceles,manteles,entre más cosas,era lo único que se podía apreciar en el sitio. En pocas palabras,se le veía totalmente desordenado pero extrañamente vivo.

"No,no te creas que duermo junto a todo este desorden." Como si le leyera la mente,Mordecai habló. "Esta habitación sólo la utilizo para mis pinturas."

"Entiendo." Benson se limitaba a observarle fijamente,contemplaba más bien los cuadros retratados,sabía bien que Mordecai tenía ese don en la pintura,pero había jurado que quería algo aparte a lo que era esa base. Se había equivocado,tal vez.

Sin darse cuenta,Mordecai le ofrece una taza con lo que parecía café. "¿Quieres?"

Otra vez estaba más hundido en sus pensamientos,detestaba cuando eso pasaba. Ahora más notable que nunca. ¿Qué le sucedía? Tratando de no parecer aún más distraído, extiende su mano tomando la taza que tenía aferrada Mordecai. "Gracias."

El aviar sólo esboza una sonrisa en su pico, mientras se dirigía a una de las mesas cubierta de un mantel blanco mientras que Benson,sólo le observaba. Se sentía un notorio silencio en la habitación,apenas y le acompañaba el eco que hacía cuando Mordecai caminaba de vez en cuando,cansado de ello,la máquina de chicles se aclara la garganta haciendo que el arrendajo captara su atención.

"Y bueno,¿Cómo te ha ido?"

El aviar quedó callado por un instante hasta que reacciona. "Oh,se puede decir que bien." Aclaró. "Realmente,estos últimos meses me ha ido un tanto mejor que al inicio. Ya puedo reunir dinero para poder poder seguir pagando el alquiler de este local."

Benson no pronunció palabra alguna a lo que obligó al aviar a seguir hablando.

"Está bien...La verdad,mis padres me han ayudado en todo a pesar que estoy viviendo por cuenta propia,cuando me fuí del parque,no dejaba de pensar si esto resultaría. Tenía otras perspectivas, al final de cuentas,sabía que era difícil pero,ya no tenía muchas opciones que digamos,me la pasaba soñando despierto en vez de ver cómo era todo en realidad. Quizás si no hubiera dejado el trabajo en el parque-"

"-No. No seas tan duro contigo mismo." Interrumpió la máquina de chicles.

Ambos quedaron en silencio, rompiendo cualquier contacto visual,Benson mira la taza que tenía en una de sus manos,al mismo tiempo hace salir un suspiro de su boca.

"Escucha,lo que quiero decir es que,esto ya lo veía venir. Sabía bien que cada uno de ustedes,iban a tomar rumbos distintos. ¡Y está bien! Es parte de la vida ¿no? Quién diría que ustedes fueran los primeros en irse." Benson alza su mirada posandose en la de Mordecai. "Me siento ridículo hablar de esta manera,no es mi estilo,pero...Por otro lado,siento orgullo. Orgullo de verlos superarse."

 ** _¿Orgullo? ¿Se sentía orgulloso de ellos?_** Pensó.

Mordecai parpadea varias veces permaneciendo estático. No salía del asombro de aquellas palabras de lo que era su jefe,sinceramente,jamás pensaba que dijera tal cosa de ellos. Se sentía tan confundido pero a la vez admirado. Había visto a Benson de otra manera más dura,más en el trabajo.

Sí,lo había visto en una etapa donde no podía ocultar sus lágrimas,como aquella vez que le había gritado al mapache y a él que lo único que le quedaba,era el trabajo en el parque. Nunca imaginó verle de ese modo,quizás el mamifero no lo sintió tanto como lo fue con él,pero había jurado que sentía lástima por Benson.

Pero, ese ya era otro punto muy aparte,ni siquiera concordaba con lo que había dicho la máquina de chicles. Con el rabilo de su ojo,el aviar vuelve a mirar a Benson,seguidamente con una sonrisa.

"Realmente,aprecio lo que has dicho,Benson." Finalmente habló.

"Aprécialo,porque no pienso repetir eso."

Como si fuera algo gracioso,Mordecai no pudo evitar reirse a lo bajo por aquel comentario. "Descuida,lo haré."

Nuevamente,el lugar permaneció en silencio,ninguno de los dos sabía cómo seguir con la charla,es más,nunca habían tenido una conversación así de larga,de vez en cuando se hablaban en el trabajo,no como amigos cercanos,no tenían esa total confianza todavía. Sólo era la típica relación empleado-jefe. Nada más.

El reloj que tenía consigo en su muñeca marcaba las cinco y treinta,apenas había pasado media hora desde su llegada.

"¿Tienes prisa?"

Sobresaltado,quita la vista de su reloj. "No,no,de hecho no. Sólo revisaba la hora."

Mordecai quedó callado por un instante sin apartarle la vista a la máquina,acto seguido,le sonríe. "¿Te gustaría quedarte a cenar?"


	8. Cap 8

**Los personajes de Regular Show no me pertenecen,son propiedad de JG Quintel.**

*

Permanecía en silencio sin apartarle la vista del aviar que esperaba una franca respuesta. Parecía que iba a tardar en responder,aunque Mordecai no presentaba ningún signo de impaciencia,algo típico en él.

Ugh. Como le hubiera gustado tener ese tipo de carácter ante situaciones similares.

Pero,era algo tan simple,¿Por qué le tomaba tanto tiempo? A decir verdad,ya le parecía cosa absurda,sin más al fin pronunció palabra alguna.

"¿A cenar?" Como si no le hubiera quedado más que claro,cuestionó.

El aviar hizo una ligera pausa antes de contestar,con una pequeña sonrisa en su pico. "Sí. Sería de mal gusto que te fueras sin nada con qué ofrecerte antes."

Eso era nuevo para Benson,aunque ser cordial,era otra cosa que Mordecai poseía. Quizás de momento le fue sorpresivo, tratando de lucir y comportarse bien con lo que antiguamente era su jefe,teniendo en cuenta que era el joven que le sacaba de sus casillas. No. Ciertamente no tenía nada en contra de Mordecai,entre el mapache y él,el aviar demostraba un poco de madurez. Tal vez, lo estaba desarrollando mucho más,o sólo es cosa de ese momento.

El arrendajo estaba frente a él,esperando nuevamente que le respondiera,la máquina de chicles por alguna razón sentía presión ante su mirada,sabía bien que estaba siendo demasiado indirecto o al menos poco atento.

"...Sí,estaría bien." Accedió a final de cuentas,más bien,la presión lo hizo acceder.

Acto seguido,Mordecai le sonríe con sinceridad. "¡Oh! De acuerdo. Los invitados piden."

"¿Yo?"

Mordecai ríe a lo bajo,mirando a uno de sus cuadros. "Está bien si no sabes qué pedir,puedo elegir. Sé de un restaurante japonés que está a sólo unas cuadras."

Benson permaneció en silencio por un momento,parecía ya meditar demasiado con cada palabra. El aviar quitó ahora su vista a la máquina de chicles nuevamente.

"Claro,si tu quieres-"

"Sí. La verdad estaría...bien." Sin más que decir,Benson había respondido.

"De acuerdo. Entonces espera a que me ponga algo más presentable." Con una ligera sonrisa,el aviar camina entre los pasillos entrando entre una de las pequeñas habitaciones del lugar. Benson no le tocó más que verle de reojo "desaparecer".

El silencio inundó cada esquina, sólo estaba Benson y las pinturas ahora. Su vista se posó en cada cuadro,cada uno era más colorido y lleno de expresión. Parecía que Mordecai se estaba esforzando bastante en ello,conocía apenas de esa cualidad en el aviar. Por un instante,había recordado aquel retrato que había hecho tiempo atrás.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unos pasos lentos que se estaban aproximándose,con el rabilo de su ojo,Benson se detuvo a ver a un Mordecai más arreglado,con una camisa blanca junto a un pantalón _jean_ ,nada fuera de lo común,sólo un tanto simple. Después de todo,no era algo de mucho compromiso.

El aviar alzó su mirada después de acomodarse su vestimenta,posando la mirada en la de Benson.

"Supongo que,podriamos irnos ya." Afirmó Mordecai.

*

El camino hasta el restaurante se presentaba demasiado silencioso,apenas y se dirigían la mirada. Se sentía eterno cada paso que daban para llegar a dicho sitio,a decir verdad era incómodo para ambos. Simplemente,era algo nuevo para ellos,habían salido juntos a algunos sitios en el pasado pero siempre rodeado de los demas,cosa que lo hacía menos embarazoso.Ahora,es diferente.

Mordecai mantenía ambas manos entre los bolsillos de su pantalón,apenas y observaba de reojo a la máquina en pequeños instantes,su vista estaba siempre al frente con el deseo de ya poder llegar a dicho lugar para acabar una parte de ese penoso silencio. Como tal,era algo que hacía poco común...refiriéndose a Benson,claro está. Pero,a pesar de ello no quería perder la cordura por algo como eso,después de todo,no son desconocidos,sólo era pasar el rato con lo que era su jefe después de no saber de él por un largo año, ¿qué tan malo era eso?

*

A lo que parecía ser eterno,al fin habían llegado. Era un sitio grande,con decoración que atraía a la primera vista,algunas personas estaban sentadas en las mesas,unas deleitándose el paladar con la comida y otros simplemente conversando entre ellos. Acto seguido,el aviar nota que Benson se adelantó a conseguir un puesto,no le quedó más remedio que seguirlo.

Frente a frente,estaban sentados ahora,sin decir palabra alguna aún,con el menú entre sus manos tratando de elegir lo que iban a comer,el arrendajo aparta la vista de ello rompiendo finalmente el silencio pero no pudo lograrlo hasta que le fue interrumpido.

"¿Ya han elegido qué van a comer?"

*

Sin dirigirse aún la palabra,así permanecían. Mordecai despegó su vista del costado mirando ahora a Benson que parecía por la ventana cerca de ellos.

"¿Y qué hay de tí?" Cuestionó el arrendajo.

Confiundido,capta la atención ahora en Mordecai."¿Ah? ¿De qué cosa?"

"Digo,¿Cómo te está yendo ahora?"

Benson pausó un poco antes de responder,a decir verdad no quería admitirlo,pero quería decirle que extrañaba muchas cosas cuando aún permanecían en el parque...Quitando todo catástrofe hecho por el par obviamente.

"Eh,muy diferente en cierto modo,las cosas en el parque han cambiado...Es como empezar de nuevo." Aclaró la máquina de chicles.

Mordecai por su parte permanecía callado esperando a que continuara con la conversación,cosa que Benson hizo.

"Bueno,ahora supongo que será un poco más pesado sin Skips ayudándome,aparte tengo unos nuevos empleados que-"

"-¡Oh! ¿Ya tienes nuevos integrantes?" Interrumpió el arrendajo.

"Era necesario. Después de que ustedes se han marchado..."

"Es entendible. Después de todo,se tiene que continuar ¿no?" Sin quitarle la vista,Mordecai le miraba.

"...Tienes razón." Afirmaba Benson.

Nuevamente,el silencio permaneció por un rato más,no habían pensado tener una conversación que durara tanto tiempo,teniendo en cuenta que no tenían esa confianza.

Mirando a su costado,casi susurrando afirmó algo. "Pero,los extraño..."

Mordecai había jurado escucharlo,iba a hablar de ello pero no fue hasta que sus platillos ya estaba frente a ellos.


	9. Cap 9

**Los personajes de Regular Show no me pertenecen,son propiedad de JG Quintel.**

*

El camino de vuelta era igual,un silencio y una tensión los hacía dividir,practicamente estaban congelados. Más bien,parecían unos simples desconocidos,muy pocas veces se dirigían la palabra,y si lo hacían,era sólo de momento...O por compromiso. Tanto Mordecai como Benson, sabían que las salidas entre ellos no era de las más emocionantes,considerando que no lo hacían seguido. Benson miraba fijamente al frente,limitandose a ver a Mordecai quien caminaba a su costado.

Por otro lado,el aviar aún tenía una duda presente en su mente, no dejaba de pensar en aquellas palabras mencionadas por la máquina de chicles. _¿Realmente los extrañaba?_

Practicamente,sabía que Benson no demostraba sus emociones o sentimientos tan facilmente,siempre ha querido tener el control ante ello para no sentirse inútil o débil. Con el rabilo de su ojo, observaba a la máquina sin dejar de pensar en aquello. Aunque,después de todo, podría decirse que se esperaba algo así pero no por su parte,no así.

*

La luna iluminaba cada rincón de la ciudad,lo único que se podía escuchar en ese momento eran sus pasos y de vez en cuando, el paso de los autos en las carreteras. El aviar pudo notar el edificio donde alojaba desde la distancia, pudo sentir cómo su corazón se aceleraba a cada paso, sin más, Mordecai decide detenerse cosa que a Benson le hizo extrañar.

"¿Sucede algo?" Cuestionó la máquina de chicles sin siquiera apartarle la vista ahora.

El aviar toma un pequeño respiro antes de poder hablar. "Tú..." Suspira. "Tú,y no mientas, ¿realmente nos extrañas?"

Benson se asombra ante aquella pregunta, la mirada del arrendajo estaba fijo en la de él. La máquina de chicles había pausado por un momento, realmente se maldecía a lo bajo por tener aquellos pensamientos de ellos. Sí,quería decirlo a viva voz que a pesar de todo,lps extrañaba y demasiado,pero por otro lado,no quería lucir desesperado.

Ese era su problema,no quería demostrar sus verdaderas reflexiones,más bien pensaba que no valdría la pena. Su mirada ahora se posaba en la de un paciente Mordecai,detestaba estar en situaciones como esas. Literalmente, su corazón quería salirse del pecho, se sentía atrapado, sin tantas opciones,tampoco le quería mentir pero mucho menos demostrar los sentimientos.

 **Oh,que lío.**

Benson de toca ligeramente el codo mirándolo ahora de reojo,tenía que pensar rápido,sabía que tarde o temprano,tenía que hablar,cosa que hizo.

"Sí." Respondió. "Es la verdad,puede que para tí aún suene extraño,pero estoy siendo sincero,ya te lo había dicho-"

"-Lo sé." Interrumpió el aviar. "Sólo lo quería comprobar otra vez."

La máquina de chicles no podría estar más nervioso,suspiró,pero de un momento sus pensamientos fueron nuevamente interrumpidos por el arrendajo. "Creo que,sería mejor que regreses,es tarde."

Benson se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. "Yo-Eh,sí,tienes razón,mañana trabajo y-"

"-Lo sé." El aviar había dicho quedando frente a la puerta del lugar donde alojaba. "Supongo que...Estaría en contacto contigo por cualquiera cosa." Mordecai le miraba de reojo mientras una pequeña sonrisa se alojaba en su pico.

"Sí,de acuerdo." Sin más,eso fue lo que contestó.

Ambos toman rumbos distintos no sin antes despedirse. Mordecai entra al edificio cerrando la puerta tras sí mientras que Benson caminaba por la acera con la mirada fija al frente. Tenía esa extraña sensación en su ser, sabía bien que aquello no fue lo mejor pensado,aunque,era la primera vez que salían de tal modo...A solas. Como era de esperarse,era demasiada presión e incomodidad. En sí,no quería lucir así pero al final,le era inevitable...Quería demostrar confianza pero eso se ha convertido en un manojo de nervios. Suspiró alzando la mirada dándose cuenta que ya había llegado a su departamento.

*

"¿Habla en serio?" Mencionaba Mordecai emocionado tras la pantalla de su computador.

"¡Por supuesto que sí!" Le contestaba el otro. "He visto tus dotes en el arte,eres un muchacho joven que necesita ser reconocido. ¿Aceptaría la propuesta?"

Sin más, el aviar asiente con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír. "¡Claro,claro que sí!"

"Bien. Presenta tus mejores cuadros este sábado,no me falles. Y ¡oh! puedes invitar a tus amigos también."

Mordecai se muerde el labio inferior ante ello,pausa por un momento hasta tratar de contestar pero le fue interrumpido. "Descuida,pensarás en ello más adelante,pero recuerda,el sábado a las dos de la tarde,ni más ni menos. Nos vemos entonces." Ante eso,la conversación dió su final,Mordecai mantenía la mirada ante la pantalla susurrándose a sí mismo.

"Amigos..." Se mencionaba a lo bajo. Su vista se posó a su costado sin detenerse a pensar. Tenía en mente a Rigby,pero sabía bien que no estaría a tiempo hasta el sábado,teniendo en cuenta que estaba junto a Eileen en un viaje fuera del país. Musculoso,ni se diga,estaría ocupado en su ya formada familia. ¿Skips? No sabría cómo contactarlo,no lo había visto desde que dejó el parque hace más de un año. Fantasmano...Oh no,ya lo había visto en fotos en las redes sociales con su formalizada y reciente esposa,Celia. Suspira, se estaba quedando sin opciones.

"Espera..." Se dijo a sí mismo, tomándo su celular que para su suerte estaba cerca de él,abriendo la opción de contactos. "Benson..." Para en seco negando ligeramente con la cabeza, no quería serle una molestia más o al menos ocuparlo en esos asuntos. Sin más,deja el celular en el mismo sitio cubriéndose el rostro con sus manos.

*

/ ** _Siento muchísimo no seguir con la historia seguidamente,pero ahora me han surgido cosas que me quita el tiempo,espero que con este corto capítulo,recompense eso./_**


End file.
